


dirty, dirty laundry

by daisy_dupes



Series: one girl, two skeletons [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Humiliation, Lace Panties, Masturbation, My First Smut, POV Sans (Undertale), Scent Kink, There's Papyrus/Reader if you squint.. you have to put 1.5 and 1.5 and 1 together LOL, but I dont think I used any pronouns!, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_dupes/pseuds/daisy_dupes
Summary: maybe there's a reason why sans can't handle doing your laundry,
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: one girl, two skeletons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181939
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	dirty, dirty laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Super self indulgent fic, I kind of want to do a somnophilia one next? I hope I'm using AO3 right, but there will be a series of fics made with my self insert/reader in mind 🥴 Hope you enjoy tho!

_Ding! Ding ding!_

Settled deeply in the couch, Sans blearily peered over besides himself. “ugh.. phone… so far…..”, he groaned. He was having such a nice daytime napping session, only to be ruined by his phone dinging like a madman. It was usually never anyone important, but hey, maybe this time it was. His foot fished at the cellular device, getting the phone as close to himself as he could. But the more he moved, the more he could feel that something was.. off. He was.. warm, but only in one spot. And something was laying on his thigh that he didn’t remember being there before his nap…

Groggily, Sans snatched up his phone. Afternoon wood be damned. He’d deal with it… _after_ he checked his messages.

roomies 💀👩🏾💀

Text Message

Today 2:32pm

**hoomie (human roomie)**

> pap you hooome?

**paps**

> I’M AFRAID I AM NOT HOME RIGHT NOW. BUT I CAN BE!! :--)

**hoomie (human roomie)**

> Oh don’t worry about it or anything. I just remembered im WAYYY low on clothes lmfao and I get off kinda late today AND go to work tomorrow 🥲

**paps**

> OH NO!! CLEANLINESS IS NEXT TO PAPYRUSLINESS!! AND HONESTLY, MY CLOTHES COULD USE WASHING AS WELL.
> 
> ID ASK SANS BUT HE NEVER REMEMBERS TO CHECK THE GROUPCHAT!!
> 
> BROTHER!! CHEECK YOUR MESSAGES!! I KNOW YOU’RE HOME!!!

Sans chuckled, wiping his hands on his sweatpants before going back to his phone.

> hey lol

**paps**

> DON’T ‘HEY’ ME BROTHER. SCROLL UP AND READ THE PREVIOUS TEXTS!!
> 
> yeah i got em
> 
> im home, bout to get up and pick up the baskets

It took him a few seconds to think on if he wanted to reply with that or not. Sans was never one to willingly take extra work upon himself, but for once, literally once, getting up sounded a bit better than dealing with uh, code blue over here.

**hoomie (human roomie)**

> oh what you said yes? and i didn’t even have to threaten you this time????
> 
> that’s growth…

With a scoff, he finally pushed himself off the couch, and looked down.

“yeah, heh, it sure is.”

* * *

The task was easy enough. Gather everyone’s clothes, put it in the wash with soap, and close to lid. Three steps. Just three steps. Maybe four if he counted ‘ignore the raging boner your pants’.

Well. That one _was_ optional…

Papyrus didn’t have that much clothes to wash, but that wasn’t surprising. Even though they’ve been on the surface for quite sometime now, he still chose to wear his battle body when he could. And small pieces of his battle body when he couldn’t.

Sans on the other hand, had a lot of clothes to wash. And sheets.. and towels.. and pillow cases… Honestly Papyrus should be proud of him! Sans hadn’t washed his sheets, since, well… what year was it again?

After hauling the two baskets down the stairs and to the little laundry room under them, Sans made his way back up the stairs for your clothes. He wasn’t sure how light or heavy your basket would be, so he saved your room for last.

Your room was definitely a bit different than he imagined. Despite having you as a roommate for half a year now, there hadn’t been any reason for him to be in here, especially when Papyrus always volunteered to do the laundry.

Though sometimes.. and _only_ sometimes.. he did think about you.. and him.. in your room… alo—

The desk was littered with school papers and your bed was unmade, but it added charm. You even had some those action dolls Papyrus liked to collect on a far nightstand, right next to your clothes basket.

With two hands and a ‘hup’, he picked up the basket, just barely noticing something under it before walking away. “hm?”

The sight made a heat travel down his spine, though he knew it shouldn’t’ve.

He’d never admit to it, but he’d seen peeks of your underwear before. You favored boy shorts, briefs… things with silly patterns or sayings on them. But _these_ were lacey panties. Satiny, pretty, lacey panties.. that didn’t look like they left much to the imagination at all…

His pants tightened. Suddenly, the room smelled so much like you. His hardon kept rubbing against his thigh, and the thoughts couldn’t stop flooding his mind, and he—

He should leave.

You were his roommate, his friend, and goddammit, he only had one job to do.

So he should go do that job.

Take care of this later.

Not be a creep.

But with the basket put down, the lacey panties in hand, and one hand on his cock, he was already too far gone.

“oh, g.. od…”, he hissed, “ fuuck….” He could barely formulate a sentence with how good it felt touching himself in some place so taboo, with something so taboo. Switching the panties to the other hand, he brought it up to his face, inhaling deeply. You’d worn this pair. The shuddered moan that came out of him surprised him. Thank the stars he was alone.

His skull sweaty, Sans whispered, “i’m disgusting for this..” And yet, he continued to pull down his sweatpants with his free hand, exposing himself. Blue, curved, and begging to the touched. The smell of both sexes perfuming the air made him stroke himself faster, his precum dripping below onto your bedsheets. The sounds he was making were dirtier than the laundry he should have washed already.

He wasn’t wrong earlier. He _was_ disgusting for this. To invade your room, steal your underwear, and jack off to the thought of you! The two of you had an almost older sister to younger brother relationship. You’d insult and tease him, and he’d insult and joke back. There was never anything else to imply that you wanted more than that, and yet he’s here now. Stooped so low to think of your playful jabs as anything more than platonic.. to even think of it as fap fodder.

What would happen if you walked in right now to see how fucking gross he was being?

Breath hitching, he practically convulsed at the thought.

He’d cum.

Hard.

He was so, so close now, he could feel himself about to burst. Switching hands again, he wrapped your underwear around his dick, the crotch of it firmly around his head. With his free hand, his fingers caressed wherever he could easily access. Inner ribs, iliac crest, sternum.. He thought of your soft, human hands touching him instead.

That did the trick.

Your name spilled out of his mouth so fast, he didn’t even have time to register what he was saying. Ropes of sticky, blue cum stained the entirety of your panties, along with his sweatpants and bedsheets. His member couldn’t stop twitching as it bucked into his cum soaked hand. The room was spinning. He was spent.

When he finally came to, all he could do was cover his self up in shame. He really did this. He couldn’t take it back.

But he couldn’t deny that was the best orgasm he had in months.

(And I mean.. It’s not like you’d ever find out anyway.)

(...He hoped.)

Finally, all three baskets were downstairs. Sans did as he was supposed to and was about to close the lid, not without looking at those specific pair of panties on top before closing it.

Neither roommate was home by the time the clothes washed and dried, so Sans had to take on the grueling task of separating everyone’s clothes back into their baskets.

Minus one pair of satin panties saved in his pocket for later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get the very, very in passing papyrus/reader  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Maybe there's a reason why papyrus LIKES doing the laundry LOL💀


End file.
